ouanfandomcom-20200214-history
Hercules (Canon Tale)
Hercules is a central character in both Greek Mythology (as Heracles) and Roman Mythology. A divine hero, he was born of an affair between the god Jupiter (or Zeus) and a mortal woman. He is most famous for his twelve labors but was central in many tales which have continued to be told millennia after their creation. Although Hercules is traditionally a demigod, it was decided that in adapting this tale for Once Upon a Nightmare, that he would instead be a Half-Fae. The Queen of Hearts had many characteristics similar to Juno (Hera) and the Half Fae of our game are usually quite powerful and easily translated into something similar to a mythological demigod. Canon Tale Before the Fae rebelled against their creators, the Fae of Spring was a gentle soul filled with innocence and love for all of creation. She was not as boastful and proud as her brethren, but when they were punished for their disobedience, she was punished with them. When her powers were ripped away, the Fae of Spring lost her sanity along with them. Eventually she found herself in Allutheria with the other Fae, being cared for by a male who had always loved her. He built for her a court of her own and crowned her the Queen of Hearts, his Queen. But she had grown bitter and hateful as her insanity spread like a cancer. The King found that she was not the woman he loved, and so he found himself seeking tenderness elsewhere. He found it in the arms of a young Changeling woman who served the Court. Their affair lasted for quite some time beneath the Queen of Hearts’ nose, until the Changeling woman became pregnant with the King of Hearts’ son. Desperate to keep the child from his Queen, the King hid the Changeling away until she bore her son, only then did he attempt to convince his wife that the babe was just another Changeling child bought to serve them. The boy was marked, and his powers were bound by the King to keep the Queen from ever learning the truth….but the Queen was no fool. As the boy was made to grow magically and instilled with the knowledge he would need to serve the Court, he bore a remarkable resemblance to the King. At last, when the truth was discovered, the Queen’s jealousy knew no bounds. In a blind rage, she demanded the child be put to death. Instead, the King banished him from Allutheria where the Queen would never have to look upon him again. But before he was sent away, the King sought to give him one small gift, he unbound just enough of Hercules’ powers to grant him a supernatural strength the likes of which no one in Ga’leah would have ever seen. This small gift did not go unnoticed by the Queen of Hearts, who similarly cursed Hercules and his strength. If he used it too often or for too long, it would be accompanied by a madness that would rob him of his self-control and sometimes even his memories of the events. Hercules made his way to a cousin of his mother’s, a woman who had a son of her own, Jason, who was roughly Hercules’ own age. Hercules grew into a man whose strength was renowned. He even took a wife in the spirited and beautiful Megara, a woman who would later bear him children…but his happiness was to be short lived. The Queen of Hearts had never stopped spying on the bastard son of her husband, and when she discovered his joy she sought to destroy it. Using magic, she triggered the insanity she had planted within him, causing the mighty Hercules to seemingly slay his wife and children in cold blood. Waking to find what he thought were their cold, dead bodies, Hercules fled his home in a panic. He sought help from the Order of Fate, beseeching them to help him unbind his powers so that he might seek vengeance against the Queen of Hearts who had robbed him of all that he held dear in the world. But the Order of Fate would not simply grant him his wish, instead they demanded that he fulfill twelve quests for them and retrieve twelve objects of power they had long sought to add to their sizable collection. If he succeeded in delivering all of them to the Order of Fate, his powers would be free. Little did he know that the Queen of Hearts herself had lost her powers in a brutal attack form the Rasputin and the Red Court…or that one of the tasks would take him to meet the former Fae of Summer, Hippolyta, who sheltered amongst her Court of Amazon warrior women Megara, who was only just recovering from the trauma she had been forced to suffer at her husband’s hands… Canon Characters * Hercules - 'Short one sentence description. * 'Hippolyta '''- The former Fae of Summer, she was a leader of the Fae during the Great War and for her part was sentenced to Allutheria with a magical girdle that would never let her leave until the prophesied one removed it. * '''King of Hearts - '''Short one sentence description. * '''Megara '- '''Short one sentence description. * 'Pegasus - Demigod son of the The Still Water, Pegasus, King of the Kelpies, alternates between the forms of winged man or horse while joining Hercules in epic adventures and swearing his protection to the lovely and forlorn Amalthea, the Last Unicorn. * 'Queen of Hearts - '''Short one sentence description. Original Characters * [[Bia|'Bia]] - Short one sentence description. * [[Larentya|'Larentya']] - Short one sentence description. * [[Nemesis|'Nemesis']] - Short one sentence description. * [[Nemea|'Nemea']] - Also known as the Great Lioness, this lion faemiliar is to be one of Hercules' trials. Will he tame the beast or will the beast tame him? * [[Nike|'Nike']] - Short one sentence description. Plotlines things currently going on in the tale??? idk or updates since the canon tale was written * bullet plotlines inherent to only a few characters, plotlines for the whole tale go in paragraph form above. Related Stories * ''Alice in Wonderland - ''The King of Hearts is Hercules' father and the Queen of Hearts' husband. * ''Anastasia - ''The King of Hearts is Hercules' father, therefore Anastasia is Hercules' half sister. * ''Jason and the Argonauts - ''Hercules' mother was related to Jason's mother, making the two men cousins. * ''The Black Cauldron - ''The Queen of Hearts is the former Fae of Spring while Hippolyta is the former Fae of Summer. The Horned King was once their compatriot, the former Fae of Autumn. * ''Snow Queen - ''Jack Frost was once the former Fae of Winter to the Queen of Hearts' Fae of Spring and Hippolyta's Fae of Summer. Category:Canon Tales Category:Canon Tales of Allutheria